


My best friend

by HornyDaddy



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Basil don't fucking know what's happening to him, Basil is so anxious, Bottom Basil, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lack of Communication, Lack of Sex Education, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sunny should learn what consent is, Sunny want Basil to be is wife, Top Sunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDaddy/pseuds/HornyDaddy
Summary: Sunny loves his best friend. Basil really is someone special for him. He knew it since the day they met, that a strong bond will tie them together.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	My best friend

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANK TO @o3oeueo3o for correcting this chapter! I don't deserve you 8w8

Sunny's relationship with Basil had always been unique.

The day they met, he immediately felt that this boy would become someone special to him. 

He remembered that moment well: Aubrey had walked over to them, holding her new friend’s hand. The boy had seemed nervous... but cute. He’d introduced himself shyly, saying, '' _Hi! I hope I’m not bothering you. I'm Basil. I'm happy to meet you all! ''_

Mari, Kel and Hero had greeted him with warm smiles while Sunny had just stood there rigidly, staring at Basil. 

Sunny’s first thought, weird and sudden, had been that he found Basil pretty. He’d looked different from any of the people Sunny had ever known. The sun had made Basil’s golden hair sparkle and his eyes were so blue, so crystalline, like jewels. 

Basil had looked so soft and fragile, almost doll-like and Sunny, though he’d never been the most extroverted child, hadn’t felt any unease with this new person in their group, as if he’d already known that kindness for this boy would come smoothly and naturally. Since the day he’d met him, the black haired boy had felt the urge to be as close as possible to him. It turned out that getting close to Basil wasn’t very hard.

Basil hadn’t had any friends before and it made him easy to please. Though he was shy, nervous and scared of messing up and being judged by others, as long as someone would be gentle with Basil, he was happy. Before them, Basil had been lonely and used to feeling undesirable so now that he had friends, he was very devoted to them, quickly showing how much he loved being around everyone. Basil seemed like such a fragile boy that it’d been kind of an instinct to be watchful with him. Because of this, Sunny sometimes had amusing thoughts of Basil being kind of like a princess in need of a knight to protect him. And because Basil was so afraid of being a bother to others, Sunny found himself being the one to take the first steps for the first time of his life, a bit like just having Basil around gave him a reason to learn to act more assertive. 

''It’s ok, Basil. We’re friends, you know.”

''Basil you know you're my best friend too, right?”

''I like you. Do you like me too, Basil?''

Everyone had always known that Sunny wasn’t a chatty person so it was really surprising to Basil when Sunny would say such things. Answering those affectionate questions and affirmations turned his face red and made his heart race. He felt kind of embarrassed but… happy. It felt strange to realize that Sunny considered him to be someone ''important''. But it was… nice. Nice to feel wanted by someone for the first time. 

Basil had never been the type of person anyone would want around so being the center of Sunny's attention was deeply comforting. Sunny was so kind, quiet but comfortable, always listening to him and indulging him and his hobbies. With the black haired boy by his side, Basil began to forget what it had been like to always be alone. It didn’t take long before Basil became dependent on Sunny, the complete trust building between them growing stronger, so much so that Basil finally let himself reciprocate his best friend's quiet affection. 

Sunny was glad to see Basil being happy with him and felt a strong bond connecting them together. Sunny liked Basil very much and as time went by, he started feeling like his relationship with Basil somehow went beyond the bonds best friends normally have.

Basil chatting with him relaxed Sunny. Basil’s soft hand holding his felt so natural. Basil brushing his hair made him sleepy. Basil taking care of him made him feel all happy and warm...

Whenever his friends slept over at Sunny’s house, Basil was the only person he liked to sleep with.

Since he was little, even sometimes with Mari, he’d feel uncomfortable sleeping with someone else on a bed, he would often tense up on a corner of the mattress and sleep badly. For some reason, this never happened with Basil. Sleeping in the same bed as him just felt… different... and nice. One day, his mother had come into his room while Basil was there. She’d then told them that she’d prepare blankets on the floor for Basil but Sunny stopped her. 

''You don’t have to bother with that, mom. Basil will sleep with me.”

She seemed very surprised.

''Oh? Are you sure? Sunny, you hate sleeping with other people on the same bed... I don't want you or Basil to feel uncomfortable.”

The blond boy also seemed anxious about it.

''Sunny, I don't want to bother you. I’ll sleep well on the floor too, you know. ''

But Sunny shook his head. He insisted that he was ok with sleeping in bed with Basil.

No, it wasn’t just that he was ok with. It was because he actually wanted to.

Finally, when his mother and Basil gave in and Basil took his place under the thick blankets, it felt good and relaxing. 

He felt Basil's warmth and softness, as if he was a plushie lying next to him. Basil’s floral scent between the warm sheets was sweet and seeping wonderfully into the bed. Sunny loved feeling the softness of Basil’s warm breath beside him. He found the presence of the blond boy pleasant in the intimacy of his bed.

During the night, before he fell asleep, Basil asked nervously, “Sunny… am I bothering you? I don't want you to sleep badly because of me... are you sure it wouldn't have been better for me to sleep somewhere else?”

'' Shh… it’s okay.”

''But... what if I take up too much space?”

“You're not taking up too much space.”

“Oh… Okay but... I'm sorry, I'm just so scared of being a bother and…”

Sunny shut him up by suddenly snuggling against him, invading Basil’s personal space and making him yelp in surprise. If Basil was so afraid of being invasive, Sunny decided that he would be the one being invasive with Basil. 

He heard Basil whine in embarrassment.

'”Sunny you... you're on top of me... I... I don't want to bother you... “

But Sunny decided to pretend he was sleeping. Basil's body was so warm under his. 

“Sunny? Did you fall asleep?” He heard Basil whispering softly.

Basil didn't move much after that. He just placed his little hands on Sunny’s back.

“Oh… okay... I think this is… alright... good night, Sunny.”

That night was the best Sunny had ever had. Since that day, Basil always slept with him when he was over at his place. Kel, Hero, Mari and Aubrey were respectively surprised and amused. 

“Maaaan, why does Basil get to sleep in your bed? For as long as I can remember, you’ve always kicked me off to blankets on the floor!” Whined Kel.

“You smell.” He softly answered. 

They all laughed.

“And you're so noisy! You snore super loud!” Hero teased while Kel grumbled. 

It was something to laugh about and Mari joined in with an exaggerated sigh.

''You accepted Basil so easily but you never liked to sleep with me that much, little brother! So saaad. And I don't smell… do… do I? '' And she laughed with everyone else.

Sunny remained stoic, all the teasing was making him wonder what had been different with Basil. It was true, Mari was comforting and her presence was nice but... With the blond boy, it had somehow felt different. Pleasant.

One night, Sunny and Basil were sleeping together, as usual. Basil was asleep, snuggled tight to his friend. Sunny took advantage of their closeness to gently nose at Basil’s hair and neck. He liked Basil’s scent so much, something floral mixed with familiar warmth. It usually made him feel sleepy and peaceful but that night, while he was enjoying breathing in Basil’s scent, a new feeling overwhelmed him. Something throbbing beneath his pants.

It was strange... a strange mix of discomfort and pleasure. 

It was a feeling of warmth between his legs, a slight throbbing that was slowly growing, spreading from his crotch to his lower belly. 

Sunny let out a soft, slightly trembling breath. His heart was pounding hard and he found himself unable to move away from Basil's sleeping body. Sunny just kept hugging him back tightly and suddenly, his hips moved against Basil. His front brushed against his friend and a jolt of pleasure spread underneath his pants. It felt good... really good... But it was also new and strange. The way it burned nicely between his legs was strange so Sunny decided to reach down with his hand to figure out what was happening to him. When he slid his hand under his pants, he discovered with surprise that his dick was hard. 

It was the first time this ever happened to him. He felt a bit worried but curious as well and that night, it was harder to fall asleep.

The next morning, when Basil saw Sunny, he could immediately tell Sunny hadn’t slept well the previous night. To Basil, that obviously had to be because of him.

“Sunny, I'm sorry! Did I move too much ? Did I take up too much space?”

Basil panicking wasn't good because Sunny didn't want him to want to sleep elsewhere.

“It wasn't you Basil. I felt kinda... dizzy yesterday. If you weren't with me, I would’ve felt worse.”

Sunny managed to reassure Basil but for the rest of the day, he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. 

His dick was normal now and it didn't seem hurt or anything so why had it been hard? That had been completely new to him and no one had ever told him about anything like that possibly happening. The teachers at their small town’s school had never mentioned anything like it during their biology classes. Sunny wanted to ask someone about it but he hesitated. Asking his mother felt too embarrassing, he’d rather not talk about this problem with her, he knew how awkward she could be about these kinds of things. His dad… asking his dad felt a little too intimidating. 

And then there was Mari.

Mari always was a good listener and he knew that if something really troubled him, he could always talk to her and she would be nice about it. So when Basil went back home, Sunny went up to Mari as soon as he made sure they were alone together in the piano room. She looked at him with surprise.

“Sunny? What's up, little bro?”

The boy seemed troubled.

“Mari ... I have something to talk about but it's embarrassing and... weird.”

Her happy expression changed to worry. She stood up and closed the door of the piano room. Once she was sure they were all alone and peaceful, she sat back down and invited Sunny to sit with her.

“Here, talk to me. What happened?”

Sunny fidgeted with his fingers.

“...Yesterday something weird happened to me while I was in bed. Uh... Basil was asleep and ... can I tell you a secret?”

She nodded.

“I, uh… kinda like sleeping with him.”

She kept quiet for a few seconds before replying in a curious tone.

“Oh, really?”

He nodded with a blush on his face.

“Do you want to explain to me what makes you feel good when you're with him like that?”

''Huh... well... it's just…”

Sunny scratched his head. 

“He’s nice... and small. When he’s with me, he doesn't feel like something uncomfortable. Instead, being beside him feels… natural and... he smells good... and he’s soft...'' 

Mari smiled and it made him feel warm and confused.

“Well! Those are a lot of things you like about him!”

She stroked his hair with a laugh. 

“Do you maybe want to marry Basil? Have him be your little wife? Haha!”

She was laughing but… her words had awakened something peculiar inside Sunny's chest. He went totally quiet and stiff, blushing hard. 

“I'm just kidding, hehe.” Mari calmed down and said with a reassuring tone, “It’s ok to like to sleep next to Basil, Sunny. There’s nothing wrong with that. '' 

“Y... Yeah.”

This conversation made him realize more than ever that he really liked Basil. It was completely different from how he loved Mari or Kel or Hero or Aubrey. It was special.

“But well, you said something weird happened. Tell me.”

Oh true, he’d come here to talk about what had happened to his body yesterday but he wasn't sure if he could talk about his “problem” like that anymore. It was so embarrassing. Sunny stayed silent, thinking about what he could say. Finally he decided to ask:

“Do you... do you still have that big book on human anatomy, Mari? I want to show it to Basil one of these days.”

Mari looked very surprised. Hadn’t Sunny wanted to talk about something “weird” a few minutes ago? 

“Huh... Of course I have it but… and your problem Sunny?”

“It was no big deal and you already helped me by talking with me.”

She raised an eyebrow but didn't ask more about it. She trusted him, anyway. She lent him the book and he thanked her. 

Later on that day, Sunny hid in the treehouse in their backyard. He opened the book and flipped the pages. Sunny quickly found the book’s section on the “private” parts of the body, the section that his own biology textbooks for school were missing. Sunny’s thoughts were clear: what had happened with his body was too intimate for him to ask someone about it. It was no surprise he’d never learned of it from any of his teachers or other adults; the matter was just too private to talk about. And he was already old enough by now, anyway. He could look things up on his own without needing anyone’s help.

It wouldn’t be until much later that he’d realize his child’s mind hadn’t been nearly mature enough to fully grasp these topics on its own.

In the anatomy book, he saw a section with illustrations depicting what was between his legs. It showed how it worked and what happened when it got hard. The text around the illustrations said that if someone’s penis got hard, it was because they were excited by someone they love. It said that love between people drove them to do things like kissing or “having sexual intercourse” or getting married and having babies and a lot of very intimate and... exciting things. And yesterday, Sunny had been with Basil. So then Sunny loved Basil. He loved Basil so much that being with him made him hard. 

The realisation that his “problem” had happened because he loved Basil made him feel a strange warmth inside his chest. He remembered what he’d felt when Mari had joked about him marrying Basil. 

“ _Do I love Basil that much? Do I want him to be my wife?''_

Sunny spent hours thinking about it. Thinking about Basil near him when he was asleep. Thinking of kissing because people in love did that. Sunny had seen his parents doing it, and he’d also secretly seen Mari kissing Hero. What about him kissing Basil on the lips ? Basil's lips looked soft and... pretty. That was when Sunny started feeling the same thing he’d felt yesterday. His crotch was throbbing again and he instinctively put his hand on it. 

Sunny reached for the anatomy book and turned to the section on reproduction while stroking himself gently. He read again the part saying that if his dick was hard, he was supposed to put it inside his lover and the one Sunny loved was Basil. Suddenly, the thought of putting his hard dick inside Basil made him feel really hot and sweaty. If he did that, would it feel good? Would it also feel good for Basil, as well?”

He wondered. He was imagining Basil inside his bed. They were already used to hugging a lot before falling asleep but what about touching? What about kissing and touching each other? It was all written in a biology book as something normal so there shouldn’t be any problem with doing those things with Basil. Sunny had never felt as comfortable with anyone as he felt with Basil. The blond boy had never said no to him, not even a single time. Maybe because Basil loved him that way too? Should he try to do more next time they were together? Did Basil already know the things Sunny had just learned about?

But if they both loved each other, then there wasn’t really anything more to question himself about.

A new night arrived.

Today, it had been Sunny who slept at Basil’s place. It had been a really good day as usual. Everyday together was always a blessing for the both of them but Sunny had to admit to himself that today, he’d just wanted to go to bed and be alone and quiet with Basil already. Basil had seemed surprised that he’d wanted to go to sleep so soon but he hadn’t asked why and just agreed to it. 

When all the light were off, with silence permeating the house, they laid next to each other in Basil's soft bed. Sunny felt good and when he felt the best moment was here, when there was no sound to interrupt the silence, he told himself that it was a good time to try. He just needed to follow what the book had taught him.

So Sunny placed his hand over Basil's own.

The blond boy didn't react, not saying a single word, but he intertwined his fingers with Sunny's. The black haired boy felt once more the now familiar pleasure spreading underneath his pants. Sunny tightened his grip around Basil's fingers before letting them go in favor of sliding his hand up Basil’s arm, caressing it gently. And Basil still didn't utter a single sound, so Sunny continued with what was on his mind. Sunny’s fingers moved up the thin arm to then rest on Basil’s chest. He could feel Basil’s beating heart, thrumming fast under his hand, the same way his own heart had felt when he’d experienced all the new sensations.

So Basil really did feel the same way Sunny did.

Sunny raised himself a bit over Basil and saw that he was clearly awake. His confused, blue eyes were staring up at him. So he’d been awake and he still let Sunny stroke his arm. Basil has also been the one to deliberately entwine his fingers with Sunny's. This confirmed that Basil was sharing the same feelings Sunny was. Sunny leaned in, their faces now in front of each other and he felt Basil’s trembling breath against his mouth. He was red, so red. It was then that Basil finally tried to say something but right at that moment, Sunny's lips met his own. 

Basil’s lips were plush and soft, making Sunny feel something like hunger. He kissed them softly, pecking them a few times before pressing in for a deeper kiss. Sunny felt as if he could eat Basil’s lips and he slowly ran his tongue over them. And Basil still didn’t say a thing. He remained unmoving under him, tense and completely unresisting. Sunny’s hand slid down Basil’s torso, eventually reaching the hem of his nightshirt. Sunny could feel the smooth fabric but, more importantly, the soft, hot skin of Basil’s lower belly. With his fingers, Sunny drew slow circles there before gently pushing under Basil’s clothes, his fingers sliding over milky skin, meeting Basil’s navel. It was so soft and pleasant and he could feel Basil shivering, but still no attempts to protest. Basil just trembled at each touch on his bare skin. 

Then slowly, Sunny’s hand went lower and met the elastic of Basil’s pants. He touched it softly, tracing the length of it, listening to Basil’s breathing getting louder. 

Finally, Sunny slipped his fingers under the pajama pants, his hand slowly and deliberately moving down somewhere private. 

It was at this moment that Basil finally spoke up, voice quiet and trembling.

“S-Sunny... what are you doing ?”

But Sunny slid his tongue inside Basil’s mouth, taking advantage of the moment Basil spoke to delve inside. 

Basil still didn't move away. Sunny’s fingers reached deeper beneath Basil’s pants. A spark of pleasure ran through his dick when he touched Basil's small one, smooth and burning against his fingers. 

He felt the blond boy letting out a muffled, panicked moan as he tried to free his mouth to ask questions. 

“Ghhn…! Sunny... W-what… a-are you… doing?”

Sunny thought that Basil just didn't understand yet. Basil surely felt like he had that first time, when he’d been so confused about his cock getting hard. But Basil would soon understand that it wasn’t a bad thing, just like Mari had said. It was something good so Sunny grabbed Basil’s little cock and began to massage it, the same way he’d touched his own back in the treehouse. 

It felt good, so it had to feel good for Basil, too. 

Basil was making cute sounds, adorable little yelps and moans. He was trying to be quiet and remained still with only his head moving sometimes, his hand clutching the sheets. Sunny felt his little cock hardening in his hand, small and cute, very obviously reacted the same way Sunny’s had. 

Basil was hard just like him because he loved Sunny back. The thought of it made Sunny’s chest feel warm. And then, Sunny felt something wet under his fingers. He was surprised while stroking Basil's dick and realized the wetness he’d felt wasn't coming just from there, it dribbled lower down. Searching, Sunny’s fingertips crept down and reached a hole. A hot, thoroughly wet hole that twitched against his touch.

He then heard Basil sob. 

Sunny’s eyes widened at the sound; Basil was all red and he seemed so confused. He looked at Sunny with tearful eyes and trembling lips.

'' Sunny... w-what are you doing.. ? I'm... I'm scared... ''

Scared? 

But there was nothing to be scared of. It was something he was doing with love. Sunny always felt comfortable with Basil and Basil should feel the same. But maybe he still didn't fully understand everything and Sunny needed to show him that this was normal between people that loved each other. He kissed Basil again, slowly stroking his wet hole. The blond boy's legs were shaking. 

'' Why… Why are you touching me here... You... It's... '' He still sounded so confused.

Basil’s hole was twitching and it made Sunny want to thrust his finger inside. He pressed gently, gradually pushing in a little harder and then... The wetness of the hole made it so slippery that Sunny’s finger was promptly sucked into it with a squelch. 

And Basil gasped even louder.

“Aah… aaah... Oh my god... Sunny…”

He still sounded like he was panicking..

“You... your finger... your finger is inside me! p-pull it out, p-please...!!”

But Sunny couldn’t listen. He felt almost in a trance and if he just couldn't stop himself. He pushed in, pulling his finger out then sinking it back inside again. Soon, without even being aware of what he was doing, another finger joined the first one. It was so incredbly hot and soft inside. 

How would it feel when his cock replaced his fingers? 

Basil protested weakly, holding back his voice to not be too loud, but he sounded more and more shaken.

“Sunny... stop... What are you doing ? Why are you doing this ? ... unhh... I don't... understand — haah…”

There was a soft spot inside that made Basil feel so odd. The room was spinning around him.

“Haah... Sunny... I feel weird…”

But his friend's fingers just pushed again and again inside that hot spot and he felt heat seeping across his body. He squeaked Sunny's name, high-pitched, when the black haired boy drew out a burst of wet, slippery fluid. 

Sunny removed his fingers while looking up at the way Basil lay in the bed, panting hard and shivering, his face pressed against the sheets. Then, Sunny looked down his fingers: they were soaked in a translucid, hot fluid. 

Sunny instinctively shoved his hand down his own pants and hurriedly lowered them, uncovering his hard dick, and then used the hot slickness on his fingers to coat his cock in it. Removing the blankets, Sunny looked down at Basil's hole. Even in the dark, the moonlight let him see it: it was tiny, adorable even, and it was constantly twitching and wet. Basil kept trembling while hiding his face. He tried to close his legs but Sunny's hands grabbed them, keeping them wide open, and he looked down between them, moving one of his hands away to stroke his own cock. 

Basil looked back at Sunny, a deep feeling of anxiety gripping him. He was so embarrassed that his mind struggled to find anything to say. Sunny saw the way Basil breathed hard. He knew Basil had some difficulties figuring out what they were doing and Sunny himself had never been great at verbally explaining things either but it’d be fine.

He would show Basil how good it’d feel and that it was love, so Sunny placed himself on top of him, positioning himself so that his dick pressed against Basil’s slick entrance, rubbing the tip against it.

Leaning in, Sunny whispered:

“It’ll feel good… just trust me.”

And then Sunny pushed inside, his mind going blank. 

He felt swallowed by a tender, incredible heat, an incredible hot sensation hugging him, making him almost lose his mind on the spot. It felt amazing, so good that Sunny couldn’t move at first when he buried himself fully inside. Basil gasped, his eyes round and wide. The penetrating sensation had been kinda painful so sudden. His mouth trembled with a sob.

“S...Sunny... Sun— aahh…”

Basil looked at Sunny's face, unable to comprehend what was happening. He felt paralyzed by the feeling of something scorching hot being pushed into his body. To add to his mounting panic, Basil couldn’t even see what the object inside him was; Sunny's body was on top of his and it hid everything from his line of sight. The darkness of the room didn't help, either. 

“Sunny... What’s going on? What is that…?! There’s something inside me! What is it??”

“Shhh... Basil…”

“What happened— It feels weird... and it feels hard…! What did you put inside me?!”

Basil was clearly panicking and crying with fear..

“Aah…! What are you doing— Gaah..! What's happening to me, Sunny? I don't understand …!”

Basil’s cries were getting louder even though they shouldn't. Sunny could feel the line of Basil’s dick against and so he knew it also felt good for him. Basil just needed to calm down so Sunny placed his hand on Basil’s mouth to quiet him. Basil just froze under him, looking up at him with round eyes..

“Shhh, calm down. Everything is going to be okay.”

And then Sunny started moving. 

He rolled his hips against Basil's, closing the gap between them. Their bodies had never been so close together.

It was wonderful.

The sensation around his cock was the best thing he’d ever felt in his life. It made him fully embrace the thought that one day, he would make Basil his wife. Sunny plunged again and again inside, making Basil moan under his hand with each thrust. Basil squeaked, yelping cutely and tears were rolling from his closed eyes, a sheen of sweat spread from his forehead to the rest of his body. Basil's hand weakly reached for Sunny, trembling as he placed it on Sunny's arm. Sunny's didn't feel any push from Basil’s hand or any indication that Basil was trying to free himself, his hand just rested on Sunny’s arm. Sunny knew then. He knew that Basil had acquiesced to what Sunny was doing, that he was nonverbally agreeing to sex and so he had to be feeling good.. 

The thought made Sunny happy.

He removed his hand from Basil’s mouth, hearing Basil moan his name repeatedly, and Sunny bent over him, kissing him again, melting their bodies together, yearning to stay inside and become one with Basil. A burning, explosive release was coming and Sunny just couldn’t help but rut harder and harder between Basil’s legs. It was so good, so amazing, and when a powerful jolt crossed his cock, Sunny growled at the back of his throat.

“Nnh, Basil…” Sunny groaned, low and heady, “One day, you'll be my wife…!”

Basil's eyes widened and his back arched, feeling something hot spilling into him, coating his insides. It was such a strange feeling, to have something invading him so thoroughly. It made him feel that he would never be able to forget how it had felt: the heat claiming him from the inside and now resting deep in his body. The black haired boy laid on top of him without moving, seemingly exhausted. Basil could hear Sunny's breath against his ear. 

“You'll be my wife. One day... we'll get married and you'll be mine.”

Basil felt at a loss for words. He’d never thought that Sunny would say something like that to him but his fear and anxiety were slightly alleviated by a new feeling of surprise.

“You'll be my wife, Basil... do you promise?”

Did Sunny want this so bad? Was this why he’d done that bewildering thing to him?

Basil had never suspected that someone could do something like that to him to then subsequently ask for his hand in marriage. Basil was extremely confused and anxious but beneath that… his heart also felt warm.

“Promise me…”

Sunny needed it, he needed to hear it. Basil knew this and Sunny was the one person he couldn't ever say no to. So, while gulping, calming his sobs and shivers, he answered. 

“Y-Yes... I promise.”


End file.
